


Playing With Fire

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hux Needs Some Serious Time Off, M/M, Multi, No Plot, Vacation Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: Hux is taking some well deserved time off in a system far, far away from the First Order. He's just settled into his spot on the sandy shores of Scarif's most exclusive resort when his vacation takes a thrilling turn. Hux soon finds himself exploring his darkest desires with the one person he never expected.





	Playing With Fire

The captain's voice over the comm startles him awake. Disoriented to the edge of nausea, Hux squeezes his eyes shut until the spinning stops.

When he opens them again, he's greeted with turquoise waters and blinding sun. Before he disembarks, he settles a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. They're a gift from Phasma.

Outside the craft, warm air heavy with moisture assaults Hux's chest. He has to pull a little harder to draw in a full breath, his lungs unfamiliar with humid air. Combined with the effect of real gravity, Hux has a brief moment of panic that threatens to overwhelm him.

Phasma had warned him about this part, that at first it would feel as though he were drowning. She'd assured him that if he remained calm, kept breathing, his body would adjust quickly.

The sunshine hits his skin with a warmth not even the hottest ‘fresher can match. Hux is sure he's never felt anything better.

“General Hux, sir?”

A small Rodian falls into step just behind him.

Hux stops. “What is it?”

“A drink, sir. Compliments of Captain Phasma.”

The little being holds out what Hux thinks might be brandy of some sort although its deep reddish hue makes him wonder.

“SomnaSkil Red, sir. If it's your first time, it’s advised to take it slow.”

He's still trying to decide if he likes the liquor or not when his escort shows him to his rooms.

As is befitting his rank, he's on the floors reserved for High Command only. There's only one floor higher than his and that one is reserved for the Supreme Leader.

When he's alone, Hux flits about the room looking at everything, touching everything, turning things on and off just to see what everything does.

His rooms have a view of the reconstructed Citadel Tower. It's been rebuilt, like everything else on Scarif, only now it houses a casino, restaurants, and shops instead of military archives.

By the time Hux finishes his drink, his body has acclimated to his new environment. It’s a short trip to the base of the Tower. Hux doesn’t even have to go inside to find all manner of exotic offerings. He weaves his way through the markets, mouth watering and stomach growling. Why has he denied himself this for so long?

He’s sitting at a bar eating something from the sea. Hux can’t remember the name of the dish, only that he’s never tasted anything quite so good. The beach stretches before him, sugar-fine and just as white. Beautiful, exotic creatures of all species roam the sands in various states of undress.

He is trying to figure out where to look for companionship when someone takes the seat beside him.

“General Hux.” Kylo Ren’s voice is unmistakable.

Hux chokes on his food.

“—the stars are you doing here?” he manages around gasps for air.

“With the way you are ogling the beach goers, same as you, I suspect, General.”

Hux is glad he’s choking and that is face is already scarlet or Ren’s insinuation would have given away that Hux had, in fact, just been thinking about getting laid.

And, holy fucking stars, Ren is _stacked_. He’s wearing a small pair of black shorts and nothing else. His hair is pulled back into a single knot at the base of his neck. His body gleams with a sheen of something that gives off a pleasant smell. Hux has to tear his eyes away from all that bronzed, bare skin.

“Must you always ruin everything, Ren?”

“Me? Ruin everything?” Ren points a finger at Hux. “What about you? You do your share of the ruining.”

“Fuck off and leave me alone.”

“It’s too bad, Hux, that you can’t let the bullshit go even on vacation.” Ren pauses to say hi to two beautiful humans as they pass by. The male winks at Ren then blows Hux a kiss before they continue on. “We’d make an excellent team.”

“What part of ‘fuck off’ didn’t you understand?”

Ren hops off the barstool. “Suit yourself, Hux. I’ll be around if you change your mind.”

Hux watches as Ren jogs after the couple he’d said hi to. His stomach twists with excitement when Ren lifts the woman off her feet so he can kiss her. The woman’s male companion has taken to running his fingers along Ren’s waistband. Maker, the last thing Hux came here to do was watch his Supreme Leader hook up.

He sighs and looks away, wondering whether he’s made a mistake in coming here.

“Excuse me?”

Hux looks up to find a handsome, older man looking back.

“Yes?”

The man’s discomfort is obvious. “Forgive me for being so forward but are you related to Brendol Hux?”

Maker! Not only is it looking like he’ll have to share his precious time off with Ren lurking in the background, now someone is bringing this up.

Hux stares back at the ocean.

“He’s my father and I’m not interested in talking about him. At all.”

Hux jumps when the man’s hand settles on his shoulder. He gives the hand an offended stare.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

A flush begins to creep across Hux’s skin. The man’s hand has taken to rubbing the back of Hux’s neck. Every so often his fingers thread up into Hux’s hair making him shiver.

“I know a place we can be alone.”

The man’s breath is hot against the skin of Hux’s bare shoulder. It’s almost as hot as the erection he pushes against Hux’s ass.

He swallows his groan, uncomfortable with putting his sudden arousal on public display.

“Tell me where so I can meet you,” Hux manages.

“Ah, you value discretion.”

“It’s a requirement, yes.”

The man gives him instructions on when and where to meet then leaves Hux to his thoughts.

He takes time to settle himself back down by watching everything go by. Hux has learned that the sunglasses afford him the opportunity to observe anything he wishes without giving away his stares. There’s so much to look at and Hux hasn’t yet decided whether to accept the man’s offer. He’s barely had time to inspect his options.

Hux draws in a sharp breath.

Kylo Ren lays on one of the open sun platforms. The couple he’d left with lay on either side of him, their nude bodies tucked up against his. Ren still has his shorts on but it’s clear to see he is enjoying himself. He takes turns kissing them while they touch his skin and grind against him.

Hux has never been so hard in his entire life.

He’s sliding off the barstool, unable to look away from the spectacle in front of him, when Ren pauses between kisses to lock eyes with Hux. Ren gives him a wicked smile then says something Hux can’t hear. His partners each lend a hand in pulling Ren’s shorts down to free his cock.

Hux forces himself to turn away, deathly afraid he’s about to come in his shorts. It’s so bad he has to press his palm into his erection to make the feeling subside.

It’s a blissfully short trip to the place the man offered to meet Hux. To his great relief, the man is still waiting.

“I’m glad you decided to see me. I can help you with that,” he said, pointing at Hux’s prominent erection. “And I won’t expect anything in return.”

Hux is breathing in shallow pants.

“Get to it then,” he says.

The man is on his knees, fingers tugging open the fastenings of Hux’s shorts just enough to slip them down his hips.

His mouth slides onto Hux’s cock, making Hux groan and throw his head back.

He threads his fingers into the man’s hair and pulls him closer. The man’s throat constricts around him as he fights not to gag. Hux pulls back, slow then sinks in again, going deeper this time. Once more and Hux is already coming, his cock buried in the man’s throat.

When it’s over, the man redresses Hux and offers to lay with him and do nothing more than touch his skin. Hux declines, uncomfortable and aching to leave.

The man lets him go.

Hux makes his way back toward the beach. Disappointment stabs his belly when he sees that Ren and his new friends have either finished playing or moved somewhere else.

With some of his basic desires satiated, Hux decides it’s time for a change in scenery. He eyes the Citadel Tower with a smile. It’s been a while since he played Sabacc and he’s looking forward to it.

Before he can head to the casino, he needs to freshen up. He’s sticky and feeling somewhat filthy. In any case, the casino is formal attire only and Hux knows they won’t let him inside in his current state.

He’s up 50,000 credits when he spots Ren playing dice a few tables away. The couple he’d been with earlier are nowhere to be seen. Instead, a beautiful young woman in a dark gray silk dress hangs off his shoulder. Her hair is pulled back into three elaborate buns.

“General, sir?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you call sir?”

“What? Oh, yes.” Hux remembers the game. “All in,” he says to audible gasps.

“Very good, sir. All in! House gets one more card!”

The dealer yells the information again then waits to give those around them time to place side wagers and move closer to view the action.

With the appropriate flourish, he flips over the final card.

“Pure Sabacc!” The dealer’s yell sets the gathered crowd off. “House—”

“No so fast.” Hux tosses his hand on the table to reveal the Idiot’s Array and the crowd grows louder still.

The dealer’s eyes are bulging out of his head.

Hux looks over the dealer’s shoulder to find Kylo Ren staring at him with the same wicked smile from earlier.

This time, Hux raises his glass before turning to collect his winnings.

He plays until he begins to grow tired of fending off the leeches who want to make nice with him and his growing pile of credits. He’s not interested in the cheap thrills they are trying to sell him.

No, Hux has his sights set on something else entirely.

His rank gives him special access to the penthouse lounge. True to its reputation, anything goes here.

There are public stages and private rooms. Doors that lock and others that don’t. Hux finds himself drawn to the rooms with the doors open. He moves from space to space, all manner of sex between beings on display in twos, and threes, and groups. He’s not entirely sure what he’s looking for but he knows he’ll recognise it when he sees it.

He pauses once to watch a human couple and though they aren’t quite what he’s looking for, he knows by the way his pulse is racing, he’s getting close.

The next room is nearly too dark to see into but Hux can hear and he likes the sounds. It’s a man and a woman, clearly human, and clearly aroused. He can heard the urgency in their quiet whispers but can’t make out any words.

The door is open, an invitation to come inside. Hux steps into the square of light just over the room’s threshold.

The couple goes silent and still. For a moment, Hux wonders if they’d meant to close the door and forgotten in their haste.

A low light burns to life giving Hux just enough to see by.

He draws in a sharp, surprised breath.

It’s the girl. Ren’s girl. Only she’s most definitely not a girl.

The dark gray silk of her dress clings to her curves and angles. Her nipples pucker the fabric where they poke out. She’s straddling Ren who is also still fully dressed although she has his bow tie undone and the front of his shirt open. Hux can see traces of her lipstick shadowing Ren’s chest, especially around his nipples and the waistband of his slacks.

“What’s going on here? What’s the meaning of this?” he asks, completely caught off guard at finding them together like this.

“Seriously?” She looks at Kylo Ren. “Is he always like this, Ben?”

“Always,” Ren answers. He drags his thumbs across Rey’s nipples, making her squirm against him.

Rey bites her lip then smiles at Hux. “Well, then. Perhaps we should help him with that little problem. What do you say, Ben?”

“I think it’s up to Hux, love. Maybe he’d rather just watch.” Ren looks at Hux. “You seem to enjoy doing that, Hux. Watching.”

Hux is furious. He makes to leave but finds himself nailed to the spot as he watches Rey undo Ren’s trousers. She settles herself over Ren’s cock, nothing but the silk of her dress between their skin. When she rolls her hips forward, Ren lets out an obscene moan that strains Hux’s cock against his own clothing.

Each time Rey rolls her hips, Ren lets out another moan. When Ren starts begging, Hux lets go of the last of his inhibitions. He closes the door and locks it behind him before approaching them.

Rey looks at him, eyes glittering, face flushed. Her parted lips are an open invitation. Hux takes her face in his hands and brings his mouth to hers. She gasps into his mouth and he swears his cock is about to rip through his trousers.

Hux teases the straps of her dress off her shoulders. The silken material slides off, pooling around her hips. He abandons her mouth in favour of her nipples. She’s still grinding against Ren even while her fingers tangle in Hux’s hair, making sure he keeps his focus on her breasts.

Hux groans when Ren’s hand finds his aching cock and strokes him through his clothing.

“Fuck, that feels so good.”

Hux isn’t sure if he’s the one who spoke out loud.

Rey pushes Hux away.

He steps back, breathing hard, confused by her actions.

“Undress, Armitage.”

The sound of his first name makes his knees weak.

While he fumbles with his clothing, Rey slides off Ren so she can stand. Hux expects her to let her dress fall to the floor. Instead, she pulls the straps back into place, covering her nakedness.

“Keep going,” she says when his fingers pause on his shirt buttons.

Ren, who has been watching them, reaches his hand out to Rey. “You’re a devilish little minx.”

Rey lets Ren pull her back on top of him so he can kiss her. She pushes against the sleeves of his shirt trying to get them free of his broad shoulders.

“Please, Ben?”

“Tell me what you want, love.”

She plants a quick kiss on his lips then pats his cheek and rolls off him once more.

“Come on. You too, Ben. Finish undressing.”

After a moment of quiet rustling, Rey is the only one still dressed.

Hux stands in the same spot he’s been in since he closed and locked the door behind him. Only now, he’s nude, his hands crossed in front of his body, desperate for a shred of modesty. It’s tough to come by when two pair of eyes appraise every inch of him.

Rey approaches him, blocking his view of Ren. Hux stares into her eyes, trying to understand if he is supposed to be doing anything. Ren had said he only needed to watch and now he’s confused.

Rey’s fingers circles his wrists, giving her leverage to pull his hands away from his body. He's never felt so exposed before. The drag of her silk dress against the tip of his cock is sweet, agonising torture.

“There’s no need to feel uncomfortable, Armitage. In this place, we’re only people and nothing else. There’s plenty of time for all that outside the shield gate.” She stretches up until her mouth touches the place where his shoulder meets his neck. He can't tell if it's her dress or her fingers sliding along his length. “If you trust me, I swear to you, I’ll make sure you get exactly what you most desire.”

Her eyes glance away to the man stretched out on the bed. Hux follows her look.

Kylo Ren lies nude and waiting, eyes closed, for whatever comes next.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Rey asks, her eyes back on Hux’s. “He’s ruined me for anyone else. I can’t get enough of him. Good for you he has more than enough to satisfy us both.”

An electric thrill arcs across his skin.

“Climb into bed with him, Armitage. It’s time he ruined you, as well.”

Artist credit: brilcrist.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun! The idea that Scarif has been turned into some exclusive resort where the galaxy's badasses can come and check all their bullshit at the shield gate and just get filthy with each other! If there's time, I'll perhaps write what happens next. 
> 
> Today, though, is my last day of recovery before I step back into my regular life. It's been a pleasure to have had these last two weeks entirely to myself and my creative space. It may be a while before I have time to write again.


End file.
